


Grayson-Todd family Oneshots

by Whiteon



Series: "Found" universe [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Protective, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good parenting, idk yet, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: One shots with our favorite little family. Possibly some guest stars every now and then :DFrom fluff (mostly) to some angst maybe? If you have suggestions or promts, don't hesitate to comment them down!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: "Found" universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	1. Tired nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a short fluffy story! I'm soon done with entrance exams, so I'll have the whole summer free to write! If I have the motivation XD

The first months after they got home were filled with sleepless nights. Expect that it was nothing new to Dick and Jason since they were both senior vigilantes. But that didn’t stop them from feeling tired after longs nights without proper sleep.

The sound of crying from the room next to their master bedroom woke Dick up for the second time that night. Just three hours ago something had woken Cataleya up and Dick had gone to see if she was alright. Jason had been working hard for weeks at the garage. They got good amount of jobs and were busy pretty much every day. Dick was really proud of Jason and his men for making it work. The money wasn’t actually a problem since Bruce always made sure that if they ever needed any, they could just ask. But Jason was adamant about providing for them himself. With the garage and the club, that was mostly run by one of his lieutenants, their source of income was good and stable. 

Dick was about to get up when an arm stopped him. 

“I got it,” Jason said softly and stood up. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Thanks Jay.” Dick smiled and buried his head back to the pillow. 

Dick rarely let Jason get up at night, because the alpha worked so hard during the day. In addition to working, Jason usually made all of their meals. Lunch was exception because he was at work obviously. He got up early to make breakfast and dinner right after he got home from work. Jason also helped with taking care of Cataeya as often as he could. Dick felt a little bad about it. Of course he mostly took care of Cataleya's needs and he did other household choresbut he felt a little upset that he wasn't such a good cook like omega's usually were. 

Jason went to the nursery where Cataleya was crying more quietly now. Picking her up gently, Jason held her in his arms and searched for a source of discomfort but he couldn't really find anything. Her diaper was clean and she couldn't be hungry, as Dick had fed her only couple of hours ago. She went silent in his hold and snuggled against him immediately. 

“Just wanted some attention, huh? Just like your daddy,” Jason huffed, amused and kissed her forehead. Small teal eyes looked up at him and then she smiled. Despite being just four months old, Cataleya had head covered in soft black hair. Her skin was tanner than Jason’s, just like Dick’s. She was going to be a beauty. Jason made a mental note to never give away his guns. He was so going to need them.

After rocking Cataleya in his arms and softly murmuring reassuring nonsense for about fifteen minutes, Jason set the now sleeping child back into her crib. She snuggled against her pillow and held the small bunny in her tiny arms. Jason tucked the blanket over her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

“Sleep tight, princess,” he murmured before quietly leaving the room. 

When Jason returned to the bedroom, he was a bit unhappy to see his omega awake. He climbed under the covers and pulled Dick close to his chest, arm over his waist. 

“Why are you still awake?” He asks quietly and sounded a little pouty. 

Dick had the audacity to laugh at him. 

“Couldn’t. Worried,” he answered sleepily and placed his head under Jason’s chin. To appease the alpha, he placed feather light kisses on his neck. 

Huffing, Jason kissed his forehead. “Nothing to worry about, she’s alright and fast asleep. Like her dad should be.” 

“Fine fine, cranky, I’ll go to sleep,” Dick said, highly amused. 

In couple of minutes, both of them were sleeping again. 


	2. Four Days Away Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick leaves Jason alone with Cataleya to go for a small vacation with his old friends :) Because he deserves to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have one or two more parts :D

Jason followed Dick to the front door while holding Cataleya in his arms.

“-and don’t forget the afternoon naps! I also prepared-” Dick’s rambling was silenced by Jason kissing him softly. Dick melted into it and sighed when they broke apart. 

“You can stop worrying Dicky, I got everything under control And,” Jason raised his hand to stop Dick from interrupting, “I can always call Alfred and go to the manor if needed.” 

Giving up, Dick rolled his eyes and kissed Cataleya’s forehead. The girl giggled happily. 

"Dadda!" 

“I know you’ll be fine. I guess I’m just too used to being home with Cata that it’s hard to leave, even if it’s just for four days.” Dick took the pup in his arms and hugged her tight. 

“One year is a long time to stay home,” Jason hummed in agreement. “You haven’t gotten a chance to go have fun with your old Titan buddies.” 

Dick nodded and snuggled his nose against Cata’s cheek. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait to spend some time with Wally, Donna and Garth! And I trust you to take good care of her.” Dick handed the girl back to Jason and pecked her cheeks quickly one last time. 

“Of course I will.” Jason smiled. “You probably should get going, you don’t wanna be late,” Jason added and the two shared one more kiss before Dick said ‘bye’ and left the apartment to spend the next four days with his friends in sunny Los Angeles. 

Jason walked back to the living room with Cata after closing the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall and then to his daughter. She was looking up at him with a smile and curious eyes. 

“We’ll have couple of hours before lunch, so how about we take out the treasure box?” Jason smiled at Cata’s immediate excitement. 

*******************

Jason woke up to his phone ringing. Blinking his tired eyes open, Jason tried to reach the phone on the coffee table. He tried not to move too much, since Cataleya was sleeping soundly on top of his stomach with small light blue blanket laid over her. 

Managing to get the phone, Jason pressed the green button and brought it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“ _ Jason.”  _

Jason sighed. “What’s up Bruce?” 

_ “I heard that Dick’s out of town for couple of days,”  _ Bruce said and he sounded… Worried? 

Irritation flared inside Jason’s chest. 

“Yes, he went to spend some time with his friends, like he deserves. And  _ yes _ , we’ll be fine, I can take care of my daughter,” Jason hissed quiet enough that Cata didn’t hear him but Bruce did. 

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment. 

_ “I know. You’re a good father to her.” _

Jason sighed heavily. Dealing with Bruce was still hard sometimes. 

“Thanks, Bruce.” 

_ “Alfred also wanted to know if you to would be interested in joining us for dinner  _ _ tomorrow? If you don’t have other plans yet.”  _ Bruce asked. 

Luckily Jason knew how to read between the lines with Bruce. Alfred definitely wanted them over but it was most likely Bruce’s idea. The man just didn’t know how to ask Jason himself. 

“We got nothing, tell Alfy that we’ll be there,” Jason said. It had been a while since they had visited the manor anyway. 

_ “Great. I’ll see you two then.”  _ Bruce said and hung up after Jason had hummed in agreement. 

Jason set the phone back on the coffee table.

********** 

The dinner at the manor went surprisingly well despite the fact that Dick wasn’t there. Damian and Cass were present as well but Tim wasn’t. Something about being on a mission with his "boyfriend", Conner. Everyone kept teasing the younger about it but Tim kept insisting on that they were just best friends. As if. 

Cataleya, as always, was very happy to see her uncle and aunt, not that she wasn’t happy to see her grandpa Bruce and great grandpa Alfred. It gave Jason a chance to actually catch up with Alfred after dinner, while the other three spend time with Cata.

Jason leaned back in his seat and felt himself relax. As much as he loved being a father and everything that came with it, it was nice to let the family help sometimes. 

“How have you been? Busy, I assume?” Alfred asked politely as he poured tea to their cups. They were sitting in the library, away from the main living room where the others were. Of course Jason’s phone was next to him and sounds on if they called. 

“Yeah, I got some time off from the garage so I can stay home with Cata. Things have been going smoothly so I can trust my men to do just fine without me around, for a while at least,” Jason chuckled. His employees were capable of making a mess every now and then. But they were good guys with families of their own to support. 

Alfred nodded approvingly. “That’s good to hear.” 

Jason suddenly remembered something. He took out his phone and started to look for something. He could see Alfred raise and eyebrow, clearly curious why Jason would take out his phone while they had been talking. 

“Cataleya took her first steps couple of days ago!” Jason exclaimed with a wide grin. 

Alfred couldn’t help but smile. It was good to see Jason so excited about their daughter and everything new she did.

Jason pulled out the video and showed it to Alfred. 


	3. Four Days Away Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cataleya misses her daddy and Jason his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, was a bit busy with other stuff for a couple of days :)

Jason woke up early the next morning. He was planning on getting some paperwork done and out of the way so he could spend the rest of the day with Cataleya without worrying about work. Alternative was to do them late in the evening. 

Two hours later, Jason heard Cataleya’s voice calling him. 

“PAPAAAAA!” The child cried. 

Jason was up and running so fast that he almost slipped on the carpet. He quickly made his way to her room. His heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest and fear clouded his mind. Had someone managed to break into their home and hurt his daughter?

“Cata! What’s wrong princess?” Jason asked as he opened the door and stepped into the room. 

Cataleya was sitting in her crib and sobbing while holding the bunny in her hands. The room was empty of strangers or any dangers. 

“Papaaa!” She cried again and Jason immediately walked over to her and lifted her up into his arms. 

“Shhh, Cata, papa’s right here. Everything’s alright,” he told and rocked her gently. Cataleya buried her face to her papa’s neck. Tears drenched the collar of Jason’s shirt but he didn’t care. All that mattered was finding out what was wrong with his the little girl and calming her down. 

Jason went to the living room with her while bouncing the pup and whispering comforting nonsense to her ear. 

“We’re alright, sweetheart. You’re okay.” Jason stopped in front of the window. Sun had already risen and streets were filling with cars and people on their way to work and school. 

“Da da!” Cataleya sobbed quietly, and Jason almost missed it. 

_ Oh course!  _ Jason thought. Cataleya obviously missed Dick. That made sense. Dick was the ultimate comfort to the pup and took care of her the most. He gave birth to her so they had strong bond, like child would have with their mother. 

The thought slightly saddened Jason and made him question how important he really was to Cataleya. He shook his head to make the thoughts go away. Jason had better things to do and comforting Cata was the top priority right now. 

“Hey, it’s okay Cata, daddy’s away now, but he’ll be back tomorrow night. And papa 

will be here the whole time with you,” Jason whispered to her. The child seemed to calm down but tears still rolled down her cheeks. 

“Papa…” Cataleya said looking at him, before snuggling against his chest with a small smile. Jason felt warm and a bit giddy that Cata seemed to be content with him for now. 

They went to the kitchen and Jason made sure Cata drank some water so she wouldn’t get dehydrated. Then they had some breakfast before going out to get some fresh air in the nearest park.

**********************

Rest of the day went well. Jason managed to keep Cataleya interested in other things so she wouldn’t start missing Dick again too much. They had ice cream ad desert after lunch and then played for over an hour before her afternoon nap. 

While Cataleya was asleep, Jason noted that he himself also missed the omega. His scent was still in the apartment but it wasn’t enough. He had even, without thinking, slept with Dick’s pillow instead of his own last night. Now the feeling was becoming unbearable. Dick was usually the clingy one (not that Jason minded) and Jason felt a little stupid. 

Dick had called him every night before going to bed and they had talked for an hour or two. Hearing Dick’s voice had been nice but clearly not enough. 

_ What if he won’t come back?  _ His traitor mind pitched in.  _ Maybe he’s had enough of you and decided to use this as a chance to get away? _

Jason shook his head and got up from the couch. Cata was sleeping in her room this time so he didn’t have to worry too much about being quiet. 

After pacing around the apartment, cleaning up and putting things where they belonged, Jason anxiety swelled instead of calming down. His chest felt a little tight and head heavy. Maybe he was just tired.

The alpha tried to list reasons why Dick  _ would _ come back to them. 

_ Cataleya, Bruce, Tim, Alfred, me? Most of his things are still here...  _

Jason happened to pass Cataleya's room while listing and heard quiet sobbing come from inside. He opened the door, stepped in and found Cata crying again. Jason sighed softly, feeling bad for their little pup, and walked over. 

“Hey princess, missing daddy again?” He asked gently as he picked her up. “It’s okay, I miss him too,” he said and kissed her forehead. 

Suddenly, and idea formed in his head. He could literally picture the light bulb on top of his head. 

Jason lifted Cata up so they were face to face. 

“Hey sweety, would you like to call daddy?” Jason asked.

Cataleya stopped crying and looked at him with a confused look. Jason carried her to the living room and sat on the couch. After settling Cata on his lap facing away, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected Dick’s contact. Pressing the ‘call’ button, Jason brought the phone to his own ear first. He hoped that Dick wasn’t busy. 

_ “Hey Jason! Is everything alright? Did something happen, did either of you get sick or hurt?”  _ Dick didn’t give Jason even a chance to answer.

“Hey, it’s alright, we’re alright Dicky, don’t worry!” Jason laughed, his own anxiety gone with the sound of his omega’s voice. 

_ “Oh, that’s good,” _ Dick said and Jason could hear a relieved sigh. 

“Are you guys busy? Cataleya here misses you so I thought maybe hearing your voice might calm her down,” Jason explained. 

_ “Awww, she misses me? It’s okay, we aren’t doing anything important right now, I can totally talk for a while!”  _ Jason swore he could hear West’s voice telling Dick to ‘say hi to Cata and JayJay’.

“ _ And Wally says hi!”  _

Jason laughed. “Right back at him.”

_ “How about a video call? Then we can see each other too!”  _ Dick suggested, sounding excited.

_ Maybe he misses us too, _ Jason thought. 

“Sure, that sounds nice.” 

With a press of a button, Jason could see Dick on the screen, smiling brightly. He looked just as beautiful as Jason remembered in a red hoodie, Jason's hoodie. It kind of made Jason miss him even more but also pleased to see the omega in his clothes, covered in his scent and color.

Jason lowered the phone so Cataleya could see her daddy too and the camera could show her to Dick. Cata’s eyes widened and a big smile formed on her face when she spotted her daddy.

_ “Hey Cata, sweety! Have you had fun with papa?”  _ Dick asked her.

“Yes!” Cata said happily, her earlier sadness long forgotten.  __

The call lasted for two hours.


	4. Four Days Away Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick comes home :)

“Cake!” Cataleya giggled as she sat on her high chair next to the kitchen counter. She was watching Jason, who was preparing a surprise cake for when Dick got back home later that night. Baking a cake had kinda been Cataleya’s idea. She saw a woman make it in TV and hadn’t stopped chanting the word after. 

“Yes, princess, it’s a cake,” Jason chuckled at the pup’s excitement. He was excited too. He couldn’t wait to have his omega back in his arms. 

Since Jason was staying with Cataleya at home, Bruce and Alfred were going to pick 

Dick up from the train station and bring him home. They had decided to let Cata stay up late tonight, just so she could welcome Dick home. 

Once the cake was done and in the oven, Jason picked Cataleya up and carried her to the living room.

“Time for your afternoon nap, you don’t want to be sleepy when daddy gets home,” 

Jason said and put her down on the couch, where he had set a napping place for her. Cata pouted at him, which made Jason laugh. She looked so much like Dick when she did that and it was adorable. 

“So, which story should I read her today?” Jason pondered out loud as he looked through the children’s book in their bookcase. There was a lot of them, from classics to latest best sellers. Jason loved books and so far Cata had shown nothing but love for them as well. 

After reading her about the adventures of the Moomintroll, Jason made sure she was fast asleep and then returned the book to its original place. He checked the time from his phone. About seven hours to go until Dick would be home. In Jason’s opinion, the hours were passing by way too slowly. 

Jason took a look at the cake and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Glance at the clock told him that only ten minutes had passed. He kinda felt like Rapunzel from the movie and the scene where she was trying to pass the time. 

He tried to read the new book Dick had gotten him a while ago. It was called  _ Good Omens _ and Tim had told him that it was good, according to the TV show he had watched that was based on it. Apparently it had been rather good adaptation for once. 

But Jason couldn’t concentrate. He kept looking at the clock on the wall or his phone. Eventually, Jason gave up and put the book carefully away. The cake was soon ready to be taken out of the oven so he waited for it by literally staring at it in the kitchen. 

Finally, the clock showed that it was half past four and he could take the cake out of the oven and then wake Cataleya up. After the cake was cooled down, they could decorate it together like Jason had promised Cata. 

Jason walked over to the couch, where Cata was already waking up. 

“Hello sweetheart, did you have a good nap?” he asked softly.

“Mmmm..” the pup hummed and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. 

**********************************

When the cake had cooled down enough, Jason took out everything they could use to decorate it and laid them on the table. 

“First, we’ll choose what colors we should use,” Jason said as he gestured to the different colored decorating items. 

“Blue!” Cata pointed at the blue ones. 

Jason grinned. “Great choise, princess! It is his color,” he joked. Obviously, the reason why went over Cata’s head but the little girl didn’t seem to mind. 

The progress was a mess, but at least they had fun. After they were done, the father and the daughter stopped to look at their handiwork. The cake was covered with cream and on top of it, there was  _ a lot  _ of small blue heart shaped candies. Together they, accidentally, reminded Jason of Dick’s Nightwing logo. On the bottom, written with blue color, were the words ‘Welcome home dad’ and a little heart at the end. Jason thought that the writing could have looked better but Cata had insisted on helping. 

_ It’s the thought that counts, _ Jason thought and smiled. 

Next to him, on the counter, Cata seemed very pleased with their work. 

“Daddy!” she giggled and pointed at the cake. 

“Yes sweetie, it’s for daddy. But I’m sure he’ll let us have some too,” Jason chuckled.

Jason put the cake into the fridge for now and looked at the clock. Again. 

“It’s six o’clock, how about we get you bathed and ready?” Jason asked the pup who immediately pouted at him. 

“Oh don’t give me that face young lady.” Jason picked her up and took her to the bathroom. 

****************************

Jason and Cata were standing in the hall, waiting for Dick. Alfred had sent him a text saying that they were on their way now. The two could barely hold their excitement. Jason was surprised how much he had missed his partner an how anxious he was to get him home. But of course he wasn’t going to stop Dick from doing this in the future. 

Finally they heard footsteps outside the door and Jason had it open before Dick could even knock or ring the bell. 

“Da da!” Cataleya said happily as she saw her dad. 

Dick looked surprised for a moment but then he started to laugh. Jason stepped closer and pulled him into a hug, careful not to crush Cata, who he was still holding in his arms. 

“Seems like you two missed me?” Dick asked while still smiling brightly. 

“Maybe a little,” Jason said. He pressed his nose against Dick’s neck and inhaled his familiar and sweet scent, while holding him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to comment down if you have any suggestion or characters you'd like to see interact with the family or one of them. I really need some ideas at the moment, so if you want to read more, I could use some help :D


End file.
